Sato Family
by AsunaRayne
Summary: After Korra and Asami fell in love and took a trip into the spirit world what happened? They got married and had children. So here's their story.
1. Chapter 1:a girl?

Korra looked over at Asami and kissed her on the head careful not to crush the tiny bundle in her arms.

They had done it with the help of the spirits they had their own baby, a girl that they would call...

Korra looked at Asami then laughed.

"We only had boys names picked out... The midwife was so sure that she was to be a boy,"she said stammering.

"Your right," Asami said moving the pink blanket away from the child's face.

"She looks like you,"

"But she has your green eyes,"Korra said smiling.

"Miki?"Asami said smiling

"That's prefect...miki beautiful princess...a priceless beauty,"Korra said happily.

"I wish my father could be here to see her,"Asami choked out. Korra took her home quickly with her free hand to gently wiping the tears that started to fall.

"Hey it's okay,"she said softly,"because of your father we have this chance. Because of your fathers brave sacrifice we get to raise "our" daughter together in a safe world,"

Asami hugged the infant in her arms tighter and smiled down at her.

"So Miki it is,"


	2. Chapter 2: hardheaded

Korra opened the door and walked through throwing her coat on the hook. Before she even had a chance to slip her boots off Asami was rushing her. She looked...well horrible.

"You look ...Umm are you ok?"she said poking the green guck that covered her body.

"I'm well no I need a shower but your daughter is refusing to eat the kale baby food that I made...it's you know so much healthier then the store bought stuff...but she just threw it all over me,"she said looking very upset.

"My daughter?"korra said laughing

"when she acts stubborn like you shes all yous,"asami said crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Babe in sure when she's older she will love the fact that her foods healthy...but right now she's two let's just worry about getting something in her. I'll feed her you go shower,"she said with a kiss. She had to fight the urge to make a face. No wonder miki had thrown the food.

"Ok...but no junk"Asami said smiling as she headed off to the shower.

Korra walked into the kitchen and eyed the little girl who had a bowl of green guck on her head.

"You little one have got to be better behaved for your mommy,"

The little girl giggled and reached for her.

Korra wasn't as worried about messes as her wife so she picked the little girl up and headed to the cold box, One of Asamis greatest inventions she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: missed you too

Korra chased after her daughter as she ran barefoot out into the snow.

Asami's smile widened as she saw her daughter running towards her.

She couldn't hide her laugh as her partner ran behind the toddler melting a bath and trying to warm the ground.

She didn't have to worry about her daughters feet any longer though because the little girl launched herself into Asamis arms.

"MOMMY!" She called as she wrapped her arms around Asamis neck.

Asami tried to waddle with the child and the bags but she gave up and stood holding her daughter. Korra Finley made it over to them and grabbed the bags and she hugged them both.

"I missed you both so much,"Asami said kissing Korra.

"Come on mom and dad really want to see you...oh and your going to love what they got Miki for her birthday," Korra said laughing.

"Oh lord,"she said pulling her coat around her daughter who didn't seem fazed by the cold.

She of course was freezing but the warmth of the small against her.

After the cake and presents which included a polarbear puppy named tokka Miki had fallen asleep across both Asami and Korra laps.

"When will your business be over here?"Asami asked laying her head on Korras shoulder.

"Should be another week...you could always stay,"Korra said hopeful.

"No I have to much going on at the factories. But I do miss you both so much,"

"We miss you too but it's nice for miki to spend time with my parents and katara is teaching her a lot so that's great she's loving it,"

Senna walked over and picked up miki careful not to wake her.

"She can sleep in mine and tonraq room on the ottoman. You two need some alone time,"she said walking off.

Korra wiggled her eyebrows at Asami who couldn't help but giggle as she leaned into kiss her.

"Let's go to your room,"Asami said already undoing her buttons on her jacket.


	4. Chapter 4:but she's never sick

"Off to make the world a safer place,"Korra said as she pulled miki into a hug." Have fun at school,"

Korra placed a kiss on Mikis head and pulled pack quickly looking to Asami.

"She hot,"she said outing a hand on her head.

"Of Course she's hot she has your water tribe blood and it's 60 degrees out,"Asami said bending down to look at the little girl.

"No she's like hot not normal warm,"Korra said worry in her voice. In the whole five years of life that her daughter had she wasn't ever sick once.

"Miki how do you feel?"Asami asked once she was eye level with her.

"I'm ok mommy,"she said as her teeth started to chatter,"can we go to school now?"

Asami looked at Korra who shook her head no.

"Sweetie maybe it's best if you stay home today,"she said softly taking Mikis hand in hers.

"I'll call the office and tell them I'm not coming in and we can sit and read together while you rest,"

The little girls face changed and she looked horrified.

"What's the matter miki,"Korra asked picking her up.

"Today the teacher was gonna bring in his dragon egg!"she said upset,"I don't wanna miss it!"

"Miki you've seen that egg a million times when we go visit Bolin and opal."Korra said laughing."we can go over when your feeling better and see it then ok?"

"Ok momma,"she said letting Korra hand her to Asami. She cuddled up against her mom and closed her eyes.

"I could tell you weren't feeling well."Korra said kissing her head again.

"Eat lots of soup"

"I'll make you some yummy soup,"Asami said rocking her.

Korra laughed at as the little girls face scrunched up

"Maybe I should just go to school,"she mumbled

"There's some left over soup from last night that I made. Asami why don't you just let her have that so you won't have to be away from her so long cooking."

Miki nodded and mouthed a thank you.

They both pretended to line Asamis cooking but to be honest the woman was a way better invented then a chef.

"Call me if you need anything! Or if she gets worse," with that being said Korra had to rush off. She had a meeting with council about some new laws they wanted to place in republic city.

"Ok kiddo let's get you back to bed and mommy will read your favorite book to you."

"The story of the earth girl and the three armadillo bears!"she said excitedly.

Korra tapped her pencil annoyingly and had to stop when Tenzin shot her a look. She was restless and just wanted to get home. She was extremely worried about miki and knew Asami would freak out if their daughter threw up. Asami was a bit of a neat freak and never knew what to do with her or their dirty daughter when they would come home a muddy mess.

"Korra?" President Raiko said impatiently.

"Oh yes Umm I'm sorry,"she said looking down," Miki is sick and I'm a little out of it today...but from what I've read over and heard I think that all laws would help with the crime expect for law 43 I don't think we need a curfew unless things start going back to the old ways as we get a lot of streetgang action,"

"I agree with avatar Korra," Mako said unfolding his arms.

"The police department hasn't had any incidents in the last four months aside from a few calls on local teenagers. I think a curfew would just cause people to think we are trying to completely control them,"

"I agree,"Tenzin added.

"Alright then if that's it we need to move on to budgeting,"Raiko said leaning back in his chair. Just as he was about to begin there was a knock at the door and Jun, the presidents secretary ,walked in.

"Umm avatar Korra your wife called and she needs you home right away."she said shyly.

Korra jumped up and looked around the room.

"My vote Umm goes with what ever mako and tenzin see fit,"she said heading for the door.

"Oh and she asked that Councilmen Tenzin go with you,"Jun added.

Tenzin looked puzzled but followed her.

"Fine we will meet tomorrow then!"Raiko yelled annoyed.

Mako looked at him and stood up.

"Well I better go too,"he said following quickly so he didn't have to deal with Riko.

"Here take my car it's faster"mako said jumping in the front seat. After Korra was in the front and Tenzin in the back he flipped his lights off and took off.

"Thanks mako,"Korra said softly.

"No problem I am her God father after all,"he said with a smile.

Korra had been thrilled when mako had accepted to be Mikis godfather she was extremely happy that they were all such good friends.

They could hear commotion from the back garden so they headed that way and were greeted by a frantic tokka and a lazy naga. Tokka seemed worked up over something but bogs hardly acknowledge them she was older and had seen so much if took a lot to faze her.

When the three rounded the corner of the house they all stopped mouths falling open.


	5. Chapter 5: put the tree out!

"For the love of God someone put the tree out!"Asami screamed as she ran with a bucket from the pound to the burning tree.

That's all it took for Tenzin, Mako, and Korra to move. They all seemed to be in awe of the burning plant though and smacked into each other falling to the ground.

"Are you kidding me!"Asami yelled throwing more water on the tree but to no avail.

Korra recovered first and jumped up quickly using her water bending to put the fire out.

Tenzin and Mako had finally gotten themselves together and walked over to Asami who had sat down in the dirt panting.

Mako glanced over to the steps and noticed miki looking nervous as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"So glad you showed up when you did,"she said trying to catch her breath and taking his attention from his goddaughter.

"What happened?"Tenzin asked bending down to talk to her.

Korra had finally scanned the yard but didn't see her daughter and grew worried.

"Asami wheres miki?"she asked loudly.

"She's standing on the steps,"Asami said rubbing at her forehead." this just doesnt make any sense."

"No she's not,"Korra said glancing to the steps.

Mako headed for the house.

"I just saw her ,She probably got nervous and went inside I'll check,"he said letting the door slam behind him.

"Asami how did the fire start?"Tenzin asked.

Korra had made it to her wife and leaned down putting an arm around her.

"Well honestly I'm not completely sure...I finally told Miki that I was pregnant and she seemed ok with it. She started feeling better so I told her that we could eat outside if she liked."Asami started

"Wait we were going to tell her together,"Korra said a little hurt.

"Ya I know but she started to say things about having a sibling and how she wanted one...and how i looked like i was gaining weight...it sorta slipped out,"

"you and your pride,"korra said laughing slightly as she thought of asami when shed been pregnant with miki and how shed screamed about being a beached whale.

"Asami the fire,"Tenzin said crossing his arms he wast as easily distracted as korra.

"And why didn't you just have miki waterbend it out?"Korra asked

"Oh well yes about that,"she said going a little pale.

Just before she could answer though mako rushed out of the house.

"I can't find her anywhere!"he said nervously.

"sorry it took so long but your house is huge takes a while to cover the whole place."

Korra looked to Asami and they both ran for the house but they were stopped by the sound of Mikis voice calling out to them.

"Mommy...momma look at me,"

"They both looked around the yard and then at each other. Tenzin quickly found the source of the sound and pointed mako followed his gaze to the roof of the mansion where miki stood holding an airglider. the glider had been a gift from Opal so she could pretend to fly around the yard but it was a real airbending glider so it could easily work if the user could bend.

"What are you doing miki,"Asami screamed.

"don't move momma is coming to get you,"Korra yelled up at the girl but it was to late she had jumped.


	6. Chapter 6:but Korras alive

Korra made a move toward her daughter. She had to get there before the little girl tumbled to the ground but when she went to move her feet she fell forward. In shock she looked around and noticed all their feet were trapped by the ground. Someone had caused the ground to trap their feet and she hadn't even noticed. She quickly freed herself not bothering with the others she had to get to her daughter. She leapt into the air and watched as the little girl flew past her.

"Look momma I can fly like you now!"she said steering to make a land. Korra fell in a heap in the ground in shock.

"What how!"Tenzin we out as he pulled at his feet.

"Who did this Bolin is this a trick?"mako called out. "Opal are you guys messing with us,"

Asami was shaking her head.

"No one is here but us."she said quickly,"I was trying to tell you when you got here but everything was going crazy,"

Korra jumped up and watched as her daughter sent the earth that was trapping the adults feet back down.

She grabbed the little girl and started searching her looking for some sort of explanation.

"How are you doing that?"Korra asked scratching her head.

"Someone is around here messing around right,"mako said looking around widely still thinking his brother and his wife were behind it hell maybe they'd even gotten his nephew in on it.

"Mako Korra Tenzin...miki can bend all the elements...well I only knew about water and fire but out seems she can control them all just like Korra,"Asami said making her way over to the avatar

- and the well what would she her the mini avatar-she said in her head causing her to laugh a little.

"She was lit a candle and then made the fire bigger and smaller. That's when I called you all here...then She sneezed and caught the tree on fire...I was trying to put it out but she was to scared to bend. So I sent her to the house to be safe."

"How can this be. There is only one master of all elements and Korra is still very much alive."Tenzin said calmly as he poked Korra a few times,"yes alive,"

"I don't understand,"Korra said hugging miki.

"Watch I'll show you!"miki said pulling away and taking a fighting stance she'd seen her mother do half a dozen times.

She took a breath and punched her right hand and shot a fire ball into the air then with out missing a beat she punched her left hand and a rock went flying against the gate. She spun kicking her left leg out and sent a large air blast toward the adults that Korra blocked easily. With out stopping miki bent down and threw water into the air that she turned to ice then kicked out with her left leg and send fire that melted it all.

She stopped panting and smiled up at everyone.

All the adults aside from Korra stood with their mouths open at the display.

Korra ran to the girl and lifted her up on her shoulder.

"And the crowd goes wild for the new little avatar!"she said making cheering noises. She sat a laughing miki back down gently and hugged her.

"How did you do that?"she asked

"I don't know it just happened and then I remembered some moves you did and tried them and it worked,"miki answered excitedly.

"But Tenzin,"mako said looking to him,"how can this be?"

"I...I don't know everything's been different since the spirit portals have opened and maybe it has something to do with it...yes that seems logical."

"This has never happened before and that's the only difference. "Korra said nodding.

"Do we train her like an avatar?"Asami said not liking the idea of sending her four year old all over the world.

"Well ya,"Korra said,"but we will bring the benders here to train her,"

Asami let out a breath and smiled.

"But can she connect to my past lives? Is that one this works?"

"Hmm maybe,"Tenzin said,"but you can't connect to them so maybe she can,"

Miki was already running around the yard sending flaming rocks all over the place.

"I can make a probending team and be the only one on it!"she said laughing.

"I can teach you all about probending,"mako said laughing.

"Maybe jinor can talk to some of the spirits and find out more about it,"Tenzin said.

"Let's all go to air temple island and sort this out,"

Asami watched as Korra quickly put out another tree.

"Ya maybe that's a good idea get mini avatar out of the city for a while,"she said heading for the house.

"Let me pack us some bags,"

"I'll help,"Korra said following her,"you two make sure she doesn't get to out of hand,"

Mako and Tenzin exchanged a worried glance as the little girl formed an airscotter and took off.

"That's all you,"mako said as Tenzin created one and followed after her.


	7. Chapter 7: war paint

Korra was excitedly throwing things into bags not paying attention to what she was packing while Asami was pulling it all out and refolding it.

"Can't you believe it Asami we were luck enough to have a child and now she's like a little avatar!"

"Ya it's great,"Asami said sitting on the bed holding one of Korras shirts and hugging it.

Korra noticed the tone in her voice and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong Hun,"she said putting her arm around her.

"I'm just worried...you got hurt so many times...i am always scared of losing you and now i have to worry about our daughter too...and what if this new baby is a non bender like me? Will you still love it like you love miki?i saw how excited you were when miki was bending just water and now that she is bending them all you grew even more excited."

Korra pulled Asami into a hug and let out a sigh.

"Asami we talked about this before miki was born. I don't care if the new baby is a non bender. I'll love it just the same as I do Miki and yes I'm excited miki can bend all the elements it means I can teach her so much more! As for her going off and getting hurt like me that's not going to happen. I'm the true avatar and I'll deal with everything. I still want her to have a normal life...to get to be a child."

Asami snuggled more into Korras chest and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I know you won't let anything happen to us,"she said leaning up to place her lips on Korras.

Korra grinned and kissed her back before jumping up.

"Besides if the new baby isn't a bender you can teach him out to use your stun glove!"

Asami laughed as she watched Korra dance around and started folding the cloths that were thrown at her.

"I'll go pack Mikis things!"Korra said heading for the door.

"No!"Asami said jumping up.

Korra turned quickly looking at her confused."well you Umm you packed most of our stuff so let me go pack hers so you can go and keep miki from destroying the garden,"

There was a lot crash just as Asami said that which worked in her favor.

"Ya good idea. I knocked down my grans hut when I was first coming into my powers."Korra said rubbing the back of her head.

"Dear god Korra go save my house!"Asami said eyes wide as she thought of all the breakable things she had decorating their home.

Korra sprinted off laughing as she made into back outside.

Asami let out a sigh then grew nervous as she heard Korra yelling about mako and Tenzin throwing vases and letting miki shot them down with whatever she could.

"Those are from the earth...asami is going to be...oh wow nice shot miki!"Korra yelled. Asami ran to the window in horror as she saw one of her priceless vases fly by. She slung the window open,face red.

"Hey!"she yelled out but no one knew how the sentence was suppose to end because she was hit with a blast of cold water. She quickly wiped it off and noticed her sleeve was covered in makeup.

Korra stood beside miki with a goofy grin and miki had her hands behind her back. Tenzin and mako were pointing a Korra.

"I don't care who did it!"se grumbled,"although I do care about those vases so the next person who throws one is going to have to deal with me!"she slammed the window and headed to the bathroom to clean up. When she saw her face she couldn't help but laugh. Her eyeliner had ran down her face and it almost looked like water tribe war paint. She most have looked pretty scary when she was yelling.

-good- she thought to herself maybe they would stop ruining her things. Once she was back to her normal perfect self she went into Mikis room and packed her a bag quickly. Her hand layer on a dress she had bought for her daughter and she frowned. The tags were still on it. She had wanted a daughter one that was strong like Korra but she had also wanted to be able to dress her up and do her hair. She had always hopped that as miki grew older she would become more girly but that dream was crushed today. Miki would be just like Korra now and that actually brought a smile back to her face. She loved Korra and everything about her so it wouldn't be all bad.

Her hand went to her flat stomach maybe this baby would be her girly girl.


	8. Chapter 8: a Hiro is born

"It's been 8 months Korra and we still have no idea why miki can bend all the elements,"Asami said rubbing her large stomach.

"Jinora has talked to aang and he has no idea. I wish I could speak to the older avatars,"Korra said sitting down beside her wife and taking her hand. "I'm sure one of them would know,"

"It's okay love,"Asami said feeling bad she'd brought it up again,"I'm just worried is all,"

"Don't be...miki is amazing. She's picking up this stuff faster then I ever did. She's learning air bending from Tenzin and Fire from iroh. I think Lin even talked toph into teaching her. I taught her water bending and Kya and katara are teaching her healing. The white lotus also want to teach her chi blocking and a few other skills that I never had time to learn.i just wish we knew if she could connect with my past lives that would be amazing,"

Asami laughed but it was caught short by a gasp.

"Are you ok?"Korra asked worriedly.

"Fine she just kicked me in the ribs again,"

"Why are you so sure it's another girl?"Korra asked setting back down.

"I don't know...I'm not really sure but I got sick of saying it,"

"Hmm I see we were so sure miki was a boy and we got a girl I think it's going to be a boy."Korra said with a smirk."and I have the perfect name of I turn out to be right!"

"Oh and what is that?"asami said raising an eyebrow.

"Not telling you'll just have to wait another month to find out,"Korra said tickling her side and running off.

"And where do you think your going?"

"Gotta get ready for that stupid party at president rikos house. "

"That's right I'm not going,"Asami said happy she would be left out of the stuffy party.

"I know babe and miki is refusing to go but won't let me miss it,"Korra said with a frown,"I hate these things!"

"I know but at least the gang will be there,"asami said standing slowly.

"God I hate when she kicks my bladder,"

Korra laughed as she headed off to get dressed.

Asami stood with miki as they waved everyone goodbye.

They would be back long after they had gone to bed and with the other airbenders off on a training mission with bumi they would be left to themselves for the night.

"Can we watch uncle Bolin in his mover?"miki asked as she walked hand in hand with her mother into the temple.

"Sure but I don't know how you can like that you know he didn't save the world that was your momma,"Asami said starting some popcorn in the large cooking pot.

"I know but it's still a funny movie!"miki said excitedly.

Asami winced as pain shot through her but regained her composure quickly. She couldn't wait for this baby to be out. This was the last one and then she'd never have to go through morning sickness again.

She poured the popcorn in a large bowl and headed of to the living room to plop on the couch. Pema had threatened Tenzin when she'd been pregnant with jinor that if she didn't have somewhere softer to lay then she was going to kill him. Asami laughed at the thought.

Miki had the mover ready and hit play on the projector once her mother sat down. She quickly climbed up on the couch and laid her head on her mothers legs.

Asami set the large bowl on her stomach and dropped a few pieces on Mikis face laughing as the girl tried to catch them in her mouth.

An hour into the movie Asami noticed Mikis calm even breathing and let out a sigh. She felt horrible but finally seemed to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

Miki opened her eyes after dreaming she'd fallen into a lake. She noticed she was all wet. After figuring out he hadn't had and accident she carefully woke her mother.

Asamis eyes snapped open and she sat up slowly grabbing her stomach as she felt a searing pain through her body.

"Mommy your all wet,"miki stated innocently.

"I know miki,"Asami said through tight lips."need you to call your momma need kya now!"

Miki nodded and ran to the phone. She picked it up and frantically told the operator to call the presidents house. After three minutes of explaining who she was and why it was ok for her to contact the mansion she got to talk to a maid.

Korra dropped the phone as soon as she deciphered what her little girl was screaming into the phone. She quickly found Tenzin who gathered Pema and kya and rushed them to the temple with Korra. Jinor had been left to gather her siblings and the few other people who had gone with them and get them home.

Korra rushed into the temple followed by Kya and Pema. Miki greeted the with a smile and showed them to the living room where Asami sat holding the newborn.

Asami looked up as the three women entered the room and smiled.

"It's a boy,"she said softly.

Korra ran to Asami and sank to the floor hugging her.

"I helped mommy I got blankets and boiled hot water. And then mommy made me go all the way across the temple to get her the babies pillow and then when I came back she had my brother!"miki excitedly told Pema as Kya rushed over to Asami to check her and the baby.

"You did it yourself?"Kya asked in awe as she finished with the baby.

"Let me hold him,"Korra said happily after Kya said they were both fine.

"Yes with some help from miki but I sent her away when I thought he was coming,"Asami said yawning.

"Hi Hiroshi. Hello hiro,"Korra said kissing the baby on the head.

-It was the perfect name for their son and the fact that Korra had settled on it made her love the woman all the more. -Asami thought to herself as she closed her eyes and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: fighting on the first day

Asami nervously waved as her children headed off to school. Miki was finally starting middle school. She would turn 13 in 3 days and Hiro had just turned 9 back in June. Korra and her had argued for a month the precious year over letting the children walk to school instead of Asami driving them everyday. Asami had only let them go after mako said his oldest daughter was going, as well as Bolin and opals four kids. She felt better having them in a large group and the fact that most of them were benders sure helped. Korra had threatened her when she'd found out she had followed the children after getting a call from Bolin saying the children claimed that a creepy guy in a trench coat had followed them to school one day. So she'd stopped running behind them but she was still nervous everyday. Asami watched them all meet up at the corner and went into the house to finish planning the party for miki.

Miki walked a little behind her brother and the younger kids with San. He was telling her about some trip his mother had taken with Tenzin to help and old town. Miki could hear how sad he was that his mother left so often but she understood how he felt since her mom had to go away too.

"So what are you gonna do for your birthday?"San asked as he fixed his backpack strap again. "Mom will be back by then so she can come if you have party"

Miki smiled before answering.

"Moms are throwing me a party I guess all the family is coming in even even your grandma suyin. Mom said its a big deal to turn 13."

"I got one more year!"San said as they watched the little kids run up the stairs to the elementary school to a waiting Bolin.

"Well theirs dad have fun on your first day of middle school!"San said running off.

"Have fun on your first day too!"miki called out before heading across the street and up the road a few more buildings to the middle school.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She was nervous but she couldn't put off waiting anymore and turned smacking into a boy. They both feel to the ground.

Miki jumped up and held out her hand to help the boy up. He looked familiar but she could completely place him. He pushed her hand away as he stood and dusted his uniform off.

"Sorry about that,"she said softly.

"It's quite alright entirely my fault miss,"he said with a small smile,"I'm Kano Beifong,"

"Oh that's right your Baatar jrs son,"miki said,"I'm Miki, Korra and Asamis daughter,"

"Oh yes that's right I don't think we have seen each other in years."he said adjusting his glasses,"father decided to teach me for my elementary school years he said it was what my mother would have wanted."

"Oh that's right your mother passed away right after your were born weren't you,"she said sadly,"sorry about that,"

"It can't be helped. We had better head in or we will be late,"Kano said starting up the steps,"maybe I will see you at lunch and we could catch up some more,"

"Sounds great,"miki said as they split up for homeroom.

School went pretty much the same as it had when she was in elementary school except for one thing,she was looking forward to lunch more then ever. She found and empty table and sat down pulling out the lunch her mom had made for her and looked around for Kano. She couldn't hide her grin as she noticed the boy walking over to her. She tried to yell out but it was to late he tripped over the leg of an older boy. He fell forward and the only thing that saved him from hitting his face were his quick reflexes. He spun quickly and even sent a quick jab to the boys stomach as he went down on his rear.

The boy who's hit him doubled over before taking a fighting stance. Kano was on his feet before the boy had recovered and fixed his glasses.

"I'm not going to fight you,"he said calmly,"it won't end well for you,"

Miki had left her food and made her way over to the circle of kids that had formed around the two.

"You little punk."the larger boy spat as he threw a flaming punch that Kano easily dodged by stepping aside. He tripped the boy and pushed him to the ground.

"I think it would be in your best interest to stay down,"he said turning to walk off. Miki was the only one who saw what the boy on the floor was doing since everyone else was looking to Kano. She quickly dove in front of Kano and redirected the fire he shot out the window.

Kano turned around in horror at he fact someone would attack when he had already turned his back.

"That was low!"he said went to punch the boy but a teacher ran in and looked at the scene.

"Miki, Johno office now!" The older woman yelled pointing to the door.

"But I didn't..."miki said but didn't get to finish as the woman cut her off.

"Don't want to hear I read your file you were in five fights last year,"the teacher said trying to break the circle of children apart. Kano tried to follow them but the teacher stopped him.

"Go to class with the others!"she yelled at him.

He tried to speak but she had already walked off. He had to figure out a way to get to the office and let them know what had happened.

Miki sat outside the principles office while the other boy was inside telling insane stories of how she'd jumped him and she cringed as she heard him tell the old man how she'd redirected his firebending. She was a water bender after all so the man didn't completely believe him but she knew enough people had seen it that she'd be in trouble if she could t come up with an excuse. Her parents had kept her bending all the elements secret worrying she'd become a target of criminals.

Miki almost cried when her mom came in. Thank god for small miracles.

Korra couldn't help but laugh to herself as she noticed her daughters eyes light up. They'd gotten ahold of her before Asami and she'd decided to come sort the mess out. She always seemed to handle these things better then her wife who had a habit of flying off the handle when ever the kids got into trouble. She was a lot more laid back and didn't mind if they got into a fight from time to time. She thought for a moment and realized it was miki who got into trouble most times and not hiro. Miki took after her when it came to her temper and hiro seemed to stay calm most the time like Asami. It was funny how the person they looked like was who they seemed to take after.

"Hi mom,"miki said hanging her head. She had to pretend she at least felt bad for being sent to the office.

"New record,"Korra said folding her arms and trying to hide her smirk,"what did you do?"

"Well honestly I didn't even..."she was cut of from a very out of breath Kano. He took a moment to catch his breath and adjust his glasses,a habit that miki was starting to think was cute,before he bowed to Korra and began to speak.

"Mrs avatar Korra ma'am,"he's started,"it wasn't Mikis fault at all. You see the boy tripped me then I put him on the floor. I thought he understood I didn't wish to fight and turned to leave. Once my back was turned though he sent a blast of fire at me which was when miki stepped in and saved me from being hit. Then a teacher came in and refused to listen ,"he said quickly.

Korra nodded and looked to miki who nodded that his story was the truth.

"That wasn't even a fight and it seems the other boy was the one who caused the trouble neither of you should be in trouble,"Korra said.

"I am glad that you aren't angry."Kano said bowing,"I know that you are a very busy person and that this mistake had called you away from your work. I should have spoken up sooner but I was unsure how to get here since it was my first day and I got lost,"

Miki laughed at the thought of him running all over the school.

"It's not your fault I will sort this as and have a word with the teacher who was on duty,"she pulled miki into a hug before sending them both to class. She watched them go trying to place who the boy reminded her of. The thought was lost as she entered the room and started yelling at the small man behind the desk.


	10. Chapter 10: 13 already

Before you read this chapter here is a little information to help you understand the families a little. So the first names are the couples and I out their ages just because are their children with ages and bending type. After the couples I just put the rest of the characters that may pop up and their the ages I went to a website and got how old everyone was in the last book and added 13ish years to it. Might be a little off but you get the just of it.( wiki/)

Couples with children

Korra(34)-Asami(35)=miki(13)all elements/Hiro(9)no bending

Bolin(33)-opal(32)=San(12)earth/toph(9)earth/sara(7)air/lee(5)no bending yet

Mako(35)-Hana(34)=Naoki(8)fire/rayne(4)no bending

Kai(28)-jinora(27)=Ahio(7)air

Wei(33)-eska(32)=Eva(6)earth/ Ava(6)water

Baatar jr(41)-?=Kano(13)earth

Varrick(44)- zhu li(43)=Koto(11)water

Couples without children

Haun(35)- Ryu(38)

The rest of the characters

Wing(33)

Desna(32)

Wu(33)

Pema(42)- Tenzin(68)

Lin(67)

Suyin(61)- Baatar sr(63)

Rohan(17)

Ikki(24)

Meelo(22)

Tonraq(70)-Senna(69)

Chapter starts now

Miki pulled away from her mother as she ran a brush through her tangles hair.

"Mother please people are starting to get here and my hair is fine!"she said pulling away.

"Alright fine get,"Asami said lightly smacking her daughter rear with the brush as she ran off. She looked over at her son who grinned as he started to back out of the door.

"Sorry mother my hair is short and Umm it doesn't need brushed,"he said taking off after his sister. Asami sighed why couldn't one of her children at least like being fawned over? They were both so much like their mom.

She out the brush down and headed to the back garden to get a drink and catch up with the adults at her daughter's party.

Korra waved to her wife as she emerged from the house and scooted over so she could share the bench.

"So much for brushing her hair,"Korra said laughing as Asamis face curled up with horror. Miki was putting in a sparring helmet and ruing her perfectly styled hair.

"I blame you,"Asami said playfully punching Korras arm."it was your idea to make a mini probending arena for the party."

"Ya but look how much fun the kids are having."Korra said rubbing her Arm and pretending it hurt."you better watch it the cops are here and they may get you for domestic violence"

Mako laughed as he sat down with his wife Hana. His four year old daughter climbed onto his lap and hid her face in his chest.

"Raynes still being shy I see,"opal said from across the table.

"Ya hopefully she starts to take after Naoki though,"Hana said watching her 8 year old throwing fire blasts at her cousins."she was shy when she was young but once her bending came in she was over it,"

"Oh has my little niece started bending yet?"Bolin asked as he came up behind mako.

"No but I'd she doesn't that's fine with us,"mako said,"we don't care,"

"Lee hasn't started bending anything yet either,"opal said,"and he just turned five."

"Hiro hasn't either,"Asami said,"we are pretty sure he's taking after me but it doesn't bother him any. Although when we first started talking to him about it he was upset that miki could bend all elements and he could even do one but now with his chi blocking training he's grown out of it,"

"Are jinor and Kai coming?"mako asked.

"Should be here soon they had to pick suyin an Baatar sr. Up,"Korra said,"but Ahio is over there playing."

Miki hopped down for a break and walked over to the adults.

"Mom I don't think ,"she started but stopped as her face lit up when se caught sight of Kano by the garden gate.

"He came!"she cried excitedly as she ran to greet him. "I'm so glad you came we are gonna start picking teams for the bending matches,"

San smiled warmly and let the girl lead him to the small arena.

Baatar jr entered the garden and headed over to the adults.

"Afternoon everyone,"he said with a warm smile that didn't completely seem forced. He kissed opals head and sat down ,"thank you for having us."

Asami made small talk with him as the children played and Korra and Bolin got into a debate over who would win the games.

-Later that day-

Everyone has finally arrived and after presents, had sat down to watch the bending two ties and five other matches the kids called it quits and sat down to have cake.

Miki made it a point to sit by Kano as she ate and the boy seemed to really be enjoying himself and acting like a kid.

Korra came up behind miki and bent over to hug her daughter and kiss her head. Miki smiled and put her arms around her mom but her face went grim when she saw the smirk that Korra was wearing. Before she had a chance to react Korra had pushed her face into the cake on her plate. Miki grinned through the icing and throw a junk at her mom but missed and hit Kano. The boy looked a little shocked but throw this at miki hitting Korra in the process. In the next instant the 13 kids as well as meelo and Rohan had joined in the war. The adults ran for cover but some still got hit.

Asami could hear the commotion from outside and smiled as she headed back out with the forks they must really like the cake she bought she thought to herself. The next thing she new something smacked her in the face.

Everyone froze kids and adults alike and looked at Asami in horror. Someone had hit her in the cross fire but who?

Korra was the first to break the silence.

"Well love I said look out,"she said laughing.

Asami looked like she was going to scream but didn't.

Miki noted that her mother looked more terrifying then she'd ever seen her.

Asami picked up her plate of untouched food and looked at Korra. The other woman had stopped laughing and looked nervous.

Before anyone knew what was going in Asami threw the cake smacking Korra right in the face. After that it was all on war again.


	11. Chapter 11: first kiss

Miki sat at the dinning room table with Kano working on a group project that wasn't due for another week.

"Kano I don't understand why we have to do it now it's so nice outside we could go swimming like everyone else,"she said after slamming her book closed. Kano looked at her over his glasses,before continuing his notes.

"Yes but if we want to get the highest grade we need to work on it and make sure it perfect,"he said softly.

Miki groaned and opened her book back up.

"Sometimes your no fun Kano,"she said resting her head on her arm. She watched him as he wrote and he finally stopped and slowly looked to her.

"I think you have enough fun for the both of us,"he said with a smirk.

Miki leaned closer to him and watched as his checks turned red. She knew hers were light pink but she lost her train of thought when he leaned in even closer and she felt his breath on her face.

Kano's glasses fogged up and he almost pulled away when miki moved to take them off. He fought it though and watched as she cleaned them on her shirt. His eyes followed her as she gently laid them on the table instead of putting them back on. He moved to look at them but was stopped when miki put a hand on his check. A shiver ran up his back at the warmth of her hand.

"Wh..what are you doing,"he stammered.

"Shh,"was all she said leaning in closer to him.

Miki's heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode out of her chest. She couldn't believe she was going to kiss someone. She'd never kissed anyone before but she'd been wanting to do it for a while. She'd kept chickening out but she refused to now. She was leaning in close now and was just getting ready to kiss him he surprised her by leaning in and claiming her lips. She almost pulled away but made herself kiss back.

It must have lasted 20 minutes or more she thought yo herself as she waited for him to pull away.

Kano was shaky as he found he closed the distance between their lips. He had no idea where the courage came from but when he felt miki's lips push back against his his head was swimming. They must have kissed for 10 minutes he thought to himself as they parted and looked at each other.

Korra had ran and grabbed Asami putting a hand over her wife's mouth as she pulled her to duck behind the kitchen counters. She removed her hand after she made sure Asami wouldn't yell.

"What are you doing?"Asami whispered.

"Look around the corner carefully."Korra said softly.

Asami peeked around the side and took in a huge breath before ducking back around quickly.

"Miki and Kano are so close!"she said eyes growing with realization. "They are going to kiss!"

"I know,"Korra said with excitement.

"But they are only 13,"Asami said.

"Ya I had my first kiss when I was 13,"Korra said laughing.

"What?!"Asami said in shock,"I didn't kiss anyone until...well mako,"

Korra looked at Asami and couldn't hide her laugh.

"Shut up!"Asami said smacking her lightly. Korra laughed and pointed to the dinning room and they both peeked in at the perfect moment to see their daughter have her first kiss. Well if you can call a quick three second push of the lips a kiss.

Hiro walked into the kitchen an noticed both of his parents sitting on the floor red faced from trying to contain their laughter.

"What are you..."he said as he was pulled to the ground and a hand thrown over his mouth. His mom put a finger to his lips and he nodded as his mother let go of his mouth.

"Are you spying on miki?"he asked with a grin.

"What no,"His mom said blushing. He looked over to his mother and noticed she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"You are!"he said quickly.

"Yes fine we are,"Korra mumbled crossing her arms."but you aren't going to tell her!"

"Oh I'm not?"he said standing up.

"Oh miki,"he started to say but was quickly pulled down.

"Fine fine what do you want,"Korra said quickly

"A new satoracer,"he said simply.

"But we told you those are prototypes"Korra said,"your mother has told you this,"

"Well then I suppose I will just have to tell miki about you two watching her kissing her boyfriend,"

"You can't...wait are they boyfriend and girlfriend did she say that?"Korra asked.

"Well I don't know maybe,"he said smirking.

"Fine I have one ready we will pick it up tomorrow,"Asami said shooing him off.

"Well then,"he said walking into the hallway,"and no they haven't said anything about them dating,"

"We just bribed our son,"Asami said laying her head against the cabinet.

"Yes we did,"Korra said laughing.

Miki stood looking at her mom and mother hands on hips before going to the icebox.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you two and your going to go away and let Kano and I work on our project,"she said grabbing two juice boxes before walking out.

"Well at least we don't have to give Hiro the satoracer now,"Korra said standing up.

"Planned on giving it to him next week anyway but why tell him that when we could use it to get him to tell us about his sister,"Asami said with a sly grin.

"Oh Asami you sly girl you,"Korra said kissing her as they left the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12: you want to what?

Oh no whoes Kanos mother I'm sure you'll never guess(I was being sarcastic by the way) anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want feel free to comment and let me know.

...

Asami kept a much closer eye on her daughter and Kano after that day and dreaded when they went off on their own in the city. She stood leaning in the doorway as they headed off to watch a probending match.

"I still don't see why I can't go!"Hiro whined from behind his mother.

"Hiro we told you, your grounded for taking your satoracer and tuneing it up so that it went the speed of a really satomobiles."Korra said as asami walked back into the living room.

"Not to mention you almost killed Rohan,"Asami muttered. " Tenzins still upset about the gardens,"

"Well Rohan's almost an adult we can't blame all that on Hiro,"Korra said. Hiro smiled at the thought of being ungrounded.

"Sooooo,"he said excitedly.

"So what you still messed with the engine in secret when you were suppose to be in bed and went in your mothers workshop with out her knowledge and you know she has things that are unstable in there!"Korra said folding her arms."sorry Hiro I'm on your mothers side this time,"

Hiro walked off in a huff and headed to his bedroom.

Asami sat down next to Korra and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Mmm what was that for?"she asked as they broke apart.

"For actually being on my side for a change. Normally you want to let them run wild."Asami said laying her head on Korras arm

"Normally but he really could have been hurt and Tenzin really loved those yellow lilies something about them meaning walking on air..."Korra said with a laugh.

...

Miki pulled Kano to a stop when he tried to go left inside of right, toward the bending arena.

"Kano that's the wrong way,"she said waiting for an explanation. They'd gone to all the other matches so she knew he wasn't lost.

"Yes I know,"he said turned to her and she could tell he was upset. Miki quickly pulled the taller boy into a hug.

"Kano what's wrong,"she whispered.

"Would... Would you still like me if you knew I was a mobster?"he finally choked out.

"Kano your not a monster but that wouldn't matter to me I'd like you even if you were a three headed pigcow,"she said laughing.

Kano pulled away and put a hand on Mikis cheek and gave a small smile.

"I knew you'd say that and that is why I'm asking you for help. I couldn't trust anyone else. My father doesn't even know I have found out and if he did in sure he'd make us move back to zaofu with my grandparents. "

Kano was speaking extremely fast which seemed odd to miki since he was usually so calm and put together.

"You know I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to just please tell me what's going on,"miki said nervously.

"My mother isn't dead,"Kano said after a sigh,"I've been lied to my whole life."

"Why would they hide your mother from you?"she asked

"Because of who she is or rather who she was. That's why I need your help I want to see her," Kano finally said looking back to his friend.

"I trust you and your the only person who can help me,"

"Of course I'll help you see your mother Kano,"miki said smiling.

Kano kissed her cheek and took her hand in his and started walking.

"So where is she?"miki asked as the walked.

"In a jail cell under the police station. She's the only prisoner there."he said as he was jerked to stop.

"ARE YOU INSANE!"she yelled.

"Maybe,"he said giving a goofy grin and adjusting his glasses,"but you always say you want adventures like your mothers had,"

"Well yes but I don't think my moms ever broke into the police...never mind let's do it,"

"Really you'll help?"he asked ,"if we get caught we could get into a lot of trouble,"

"No we won't. San and I are always wondering around the police station. Uncle mako works there so most of the police officers like giving us little assignments and stuff. Also your aunt Lin works there we could say you wanted to see her! "

"I chose tonight for a reason. My aunt is patrolling for drunk drivers and most of the force is out as well. Only three people will be inside. Two to answer the phones and One to watch my mother but that guard usually wonders upstairs to listen to the bending matches with the other two cops. "

"Good Intel. If we are caught though how will anyone know we knew all this,"miki said with a wink.

"So am I here just for cover? To keep the cops busy?"she asked as they walked through the door.

"No I need you because the locks to get to my mother require someone who can bend water and fire. I can handle the earth and metal but I can't bend the other elements."he said blushing.

"Oh so your using me for my bending,I see how it is,"she Said with a smirk.

...

As soon as they entered the building all noise stopped. Theyducked under the counters and carefully weaved their way to the door the needed making sure the three guards settled around the radio didn't see them. The door was locked but Kano easily bent a a key from the small piece of spare metal he had brought.

It was dark on the steps so miki made a small flame in her hand so they could see.

"The steps seem to go on forever,"miki whispered as they started reached another door that took a different key then the one Kano had made earlier so he had to reshape the metal again. This one seemed to take far longer then the last time but after what seemed like hours but had only been minutes they were through the door.

The next thing standing in their way was a large wall of earth. Kano carefully bent a space to crawl through and they pushed into the next part of the tunnel.

"Why not make a larger door?"miki asked.

"Because it would have made more noise,"Kano answered quickly.

Miki mentally smacked herself of course a large rock wall being moved would be pretty loud.

"Kano do you notice that the floor isn't dirt anymore."miki asked as they kept moving."I think it's wood now,"

"It is the prisoner being kept here is an earth bender."he said just as they came to what seemed to be a small river.

"So we swim now?"she asked bending over to take her shoes off.

"No there are whirlpools under it and it will drag us down. You have to freeze us a path,"he said waiting for her to start.

"Ok then,"she said making them a path. She couldn't hold off her laugh as Kano slipped and slid trying to walk.

"No like this smaller lighter steps. Your walking like well an earth bender you have to be lighter."she said showing him how to do it.

Kano finally seemed to get the hang of it.

"So I take it that the three cops upstairs have to come done together and seeing as fire must be the last element that's blocking our path they leave him down here and have to come get him later,"Miki stated.

"I think that's how it works,"Kano said as they stepped off the chunk of ice and back onto the wood floor.

After another 50 yards they came to a wall of fire. It looked as if gas was being piped in to jets and that's how the fire kept going. Miki easily parted the flames so they could step through and They made it to a large room. On one side there was a room that seemed almost like a living room. Cards were laying in the coffee table and it seemed like the last guard had ran off in a hurry. On the other side of the room were large wooden bars. Behind those there was a small room with a table and chair as well as a a couch and bookshelf and on the wall in the back was a small room with a door. Miki assumed it was he bathroom. As she finished looking at the room she noticed in the back there was a small bed that seemed to have a sleeping figure on it.

Just as she started to call out someone was shaking her.

...

"Miki,"Kano said shaking his friend.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Miki looked in to Kanos eyes and nodded.

"Of course I'll help you let's go,"she said heading for the police station. As they entered the building they were aware of how quiet everything was. That was until they heard the cops cry out at the match they were listening to on the radio. They were happy to find out the three cops on duty were in Chef Lins office listening to her radio which left the door to the cells unguarded. The door was locked but Kano easily bent a a key from the small piece of spare metal he had brought.

*just like in my daydream* Miki thought to herself although once they were through the door she noticed the steps didn't go to far down. They were like any other normal set of stairs.

They came to a rock wall and miki started to get excited again but that quickly left her after they crawled through the small hole Kano had made and she realized that there was no large underground river.

It was just a door that needed water shot up through it to open. She was let down again by the next door that worked the same way but only with fire.

Once past that door the room did however become wood. After going through one finally wood door that used the same key as the upstairs one did they emerged into a large room. It was cut in half by the wooden cell that ran along the back of it.

"My mother must be in there,"Kano said taking a deep breath.

Miki took his hand gently and they walked over to the bars. It was dark except for a single satobulb that was hung from the sling. Both of there eyes soon rested in the figure of a sleeping body on a small wooden bed.

Miki could feel Kano shaking and she had to steady herself so he didn't cause her arm to move.

"I can't,"Kano said taking a step back,

"I'm here with you. You don't have to do it alone. We can leave when ever you want to but I think you should at least talk to her."mkik whispered as to not wake the sleeping person up.

Kano nodded but still didn't say anything. After a moment he turned to the door but was stopped when a sharp voice called out.

"It's rude to enter someone's home and not introduce ones self,"


	13. Chapter 13: and you are?

Ya so longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoy this couple quick questions.

1-should I interact more before the chapters? If so what should I talk about the last chapter or the new one?

2-do you guys like short chapters posted everyday(well almost everyday mon through fri) or would you rather one long chapter posted once a week prob on a Friday.

3- if anyone has any ideas let me know and maybe I'll write them in. Like if you have a fav character and you'd like me to write more about them just let me know I'll happily add them more.

That's it for now! hope you all enjoy the chapter.

...

Kano stopped and turned back to the cell but didn't say anything

Miki couldnt help but notice that Kanos voice sounded just like that when ever he wanted to study and she diYa skdn't.

"Well are you going to speak or just stand there?"the woman called out as she rose from the bed and made her way over.

"I don't get many visitors and I don't think I've ever had children come,"

"Who are you?"miki asked stepping closer to the bars.

"You broke into the police station and you don't even know who I am?!"he he woman said with a smirk.

"I am the great Uniter...well at least I was most just call me prisoner but at one point in time everyone called me kuvira,"she said studying the two children as she folded her arms behind her back.

"And what do I owe this pleaser?"

Kano stood staring at the woman unable to say a word. Miki felt like she was going to be sick this woman had killed her grandfather. She's almost killed her parents as well as her extended family.

"You killed my grandfather,"miki said hands balling into fists and slowly being covered in flames.

"Easy child that was long ago. I've made amends with most I've harmed,"

The woman studied miki closely before speaking again.

"Are you the avatars daughter? Yes you must be your the spitting image of her except for your eyes those must be...Asamis that was who Korra settled with am I right?"

Miki nodded and slowly started to calm down.

"Asami visited me a few times when I was first brought here but stopped once she was pregnant. Your mom Korra though still comes once a week. She talks a lot about you. Is this your brother?"she asked motioning for Kano to come closer.

Kano moved toward the bars and miki heard kuviras sharp intake of breath.

"You shouldn't be here,"she said pressing up against the bars to study Kanos face.

"Mother?"Kano said with a hint of fear.

"No," kuvira said taking a step back," not your mother,"

Miki could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I've no idea who you are...are you not Mikis brother?" kuvira said with somewhat of her composer back.

"No! You know who I am! I am your son! My name is Kano Beifong! My father is Baatar! "Kano yelled out.

Miki had never seen him this upset. He'd never lost his composer but she couldn't blame him this was a lot to take in. She wishes she'd have asked who was down here before she'd come. She would have tried talking him out of it, from what she'd learned from people this woman was insane she'd tried to take over like the fire nation had before. She would have to if not for her mom. Not that she did it alone she had tons of help but ultimately it had been her mom who'd fought her and won.

"I was once with Baatar yes but I never had a child I think I would have remembered."kuvira said looking away. Miki was sure she'd seen her brush a tear away.

"Your lying!"Kano stated as he sat down on the floor. He started pulling at his shoes and miki was confused.

"What are you doing Kano?"she asked

"I'm gonna look at her seismic energy and heart to see if she's telling the truth. My grandmother and aunt can do it easily but I still have to have my shoes off the rubber messes with me and for some reason I can't tell with my hands unless I'm touching the person and she's to far away for me to reach." he said as of miki were stupid for not knowing. She was still learning how to do this and didn't know he could. They hardly ever talked about their bending.

Miki noticed kuvira smile. She looked almost prideful.

"Stop,"she said as he started to pull his sock off,"if you can see the truth there's no need for me to lie if you'll just see through it."

"So you are my mother then?"Kano asked standing up. Miki wondered if he noticed how silly he looked with just one shoe on but figured he wasn't thinking about anything like that at the moment. She honestly couldn't figure out why she was. She was pretty ditzy at times and had trouble focusing but now was not the time for jokes or to be lost in thought. She needed to focus on Kano incase kuvira tried to hurt him. She didn't think she would but then again the woman was an evil dictator at one point in time.

"Yes Kano I am your mother I carried you in my womb for 9 and half months. You were hardheaded and didn't want to come out."she said as she moved closer to the bars. Miki noted that she looked pale and her hair was greying. She was only a few years older then her parents and the still looked pretty young, prison had really had an effect on the old dictator.

Kano reached through the bars and pulled kuvira against them trying to hug her. It was and always embrace but it was still nice.

"They told me you were dead,"Kano said crying freely.

"I'm sorry, I told your father it was best for you not to know that your mother was a monster,"she said as a single tear slid down her face.

Miki couldn't help herself now,

"Your not a monster and neither is Kano!"she yelled. Kano and kuvira both looked to her in shock.

"Just because you did something stupid doesn't mean your evil...look at fire lord zuko he started off bad and then turned the whole nation around!"

Kuvira looked at miki and smiled.

"I believe your mom said those same worlds to me once...maybe with a few more unpleasant words thrown in but the same none the less."

She released Kano and stared at him.

"I never thought I'd see you,"

"Same here...although I thought it was because your body was decaying in a grave somewhere."Kano said fixing his glasses after he rubbed his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"I wish I'd known about you I could have came to visit and made your time here better."

Miki walked over to the guards post and sat on one of the chairs. She didn't need to be involved in this it was for them to work out.

She laid her head back and drifted off to sleep. She was awakened who knows how long later to Kano shaking her.

"Come on we gotta go before someone finds us here."he said as miki opened her jumped up quickly and followed him to the door.

"Goodbye great Uniter and Umm if you could leave out my visit the next time you talk to my mom that'd be great!"she said waving. She could have swore she heard the woman laugh as they closed the door.

"Maybe we should have brought her with us. You could have hid her in the spirit world or something."miki said as they carefully closed all the doors back.

"She wouldn't leave I tried. She said she needed to atone for her crimes,"Kano said sadly.

"Well at least we know where to find her when you wanna visit again,"miki said weaving around desks. There was a lot of commotion in the police station now and they were lucky that no one saw them when they popped out of the door.

"Wander what's going on,"she asked as they headed to the door.

"Well your moms are over there with my dad I have a feeling we were down there for a long time,"Kano whispered as they tried to go through the door.

...

Mako stood looking down at his nephew and goddaughter. He wasn't sure if he should hug them or kill them.

"And where have you two been,"he said grabbing the back of their shorts to stop them from running out the door.

"Umm"miki started but didn't get the chance to finish since she was pulled into hugs from her mom and mother. She could see Kano being crushed by his father and they both let out sighs. They hadn't even thought of a cover story.

...

An hour later they were still sitting Lins office being drilled about where they'd been. As if the woman wasn't scary enough their parents stood behind them arms crossed looking stern as they could. Miki could see tear streaks on her mothers face where makeup at ran and baatars eyes where puffy and red. The only one who seemed to be okay with it all was her mom who seemed to be listening for some exciting adventure story.

"Like we said we got caught up in the game and after we were Hungary so we went to get a pizza and lost track of time talking,"Kano said for the tenth time.

"Boy I can tell your lying. Just barely but theirs still the underlying fear,"Lin said annoyed,"we had half the police out looking for the two of you for the last four hours!"

"Fine!"miki said tearing up,"I'll tell you the truth!"

Kanos head turned so fast Miki was sure he would have whiplash. He had a pleading look on his face and she felt bad for a moment.

"We heard mom talking to uncle mako about trying to find Fat Toby's hide out. They said it was somewhere by the docks. We were at the match and saw fat tony their and we decided to follow him. He must have noticed us and took off. For an overweight man he's pretty fast. We lost him and well ourselves as well."she wiped at her eyes and looked up at her mom before she continued,"I just wanted to have an adventure like you mom please don't be mad we were gonna get you after we found out where he was,"

Kano had enough time to reign in his emotions and turned them into anger quickly.

"You said we wouldn't tell!"he almost yelled. He needed the anger to hide the fact he was lying. Lin leaned back crossing her arms, she had bought it.

"Do you both know what could have happened that was the stupidest thing you could have done!"she stated,"aside from your parents punishing you, you will both report here after school for a week and do two hours of community service to make it up to everyone who went on a wild hunt all night. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Miki said wishing the woman would keep her in a jail cell for the night so she didn't have to go with her parents.

"Yes aunt Lin,"Kano Said nodding.

...

"How could you have done that do you have any idea what could have happened!"Asami said from the front seat. She had been so upset that she'd made Korra drive and miki knew that was bad. Her mother hated her moms driving and she couldn't blame her, her mom was crazy behind the wheel.

Miki yawned loudly and Asami frowned.

"I'm sure you are tired its past 3 in the morning!" Korra said as the parked the car,"go up to bed,we will talk about this tomorrow,"

"I'm not even started!"Asami said looking at her wife.

"Tomorrow Asami we all need to sleep,"Korra said as they all headed into the house. Miki ran off as soon as the door was open and crawled into her bed not bothering to change.

...

Korra stripped quickly and watched as Asami did the same. She didn't even have the energy get excited but Asamis body at the moment.

"Did she not even think!"Asami was spitting out,"honestly I am so ready to kill her...I mean what were they thinking,"

Korra crawled into bed after pulling boxers and a tank top. She watched asami dress and let her get her anger noticed a change in her voice and sat up.

"they could have been killed or kidnapped! I just..."she started but had to take a deep breath before she could finish. The tears had started falling again and she turned to see Korra arms outstretched for her. She dove into the bed and laid her head against her wife's chest as she cried. She felt Korra lay her head on top of her head which cause her to smile a little.

"I was just so worried,"she finally got out before the sobs caused her voice to stop working.

"I know babe,"Korra mumbled through hair,"I was scared shitless,"

Asami felt better knowing Korra was upset with their daughter as well.

Asami finally calmed down and looked up to Korras magical blue eyes and smiled slightly.

"Since when am I the one who can't control their emotions?"she asked laughing.

"Sometimes you need to let it out and I need to be the one who holds it all together,"Korra said kissing her. They both finally laid down and Korra pulled Asami back into her chest and ran her fingers through her hair as they drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: handling things

Miki woke up with and laid in her bed until her bladder felt like it was going to explode. after taking the longest shower of her life and taking an extremely long time to get dressed she headed back to her room to grab her jacket.

"moms are waiting downstairs for you,'Hiro said from the doorway.

"ya i figured how mad are they?'she asked turning to her brother. she noticed he was getting tall and soon he could even catch up to her.

"well remember that time we flooded the bathroom its about five times worse then that."he said looking at her solemnly,' its so bad they forgot i was grounded until monday and i get to go stay at Bolin and Opals to plat with Toph,"

Miki instantly felt worse. Her parents had been really mad at her brother so she could only imainge what was going to happen to her. shed never really been in trouble aside from a few small things here or there that got sent to her room for a day or two but they usually let her off the hook.

Hiro gave his sister a hug and headed out the door.

"See ya tomorrow if your still alive,"he said laughing as he took off.

miki laid back on her bed and let out a small groan. she didnt want to go downstairs and deal with her parents. she knew they were going to freak out on her. the worst thought she had was her parents wouldnt let her hang put with kano anymore. she didnt really think theyd do that since he had helped her get her grades up and most the time they stayed around the house. last night was the first time they had done anything stupid, well pretended to do something stupid, they had been in the police station the whole night. sure it had been with a prisoner but that wasnt really important was it?

at around 11 her stomach gave an angry growl and she knew she would have to face her mothers or fave starving all day. she got up and quietly walked down the stairs. she walked into the kitchen and saw both her moms sitting at the bar sitting with their hands folded together looking at her. she rubbed the back of her head then made a bowl of ceral before sitting down across from them.

"morning," she mumbled around her spoon.

"morning," asami and korra both said together.

"so mom and i talked and we think its a good idea for you to just ride to work with her later today and start your community service at the police station.

"ok,"miki said trying not to appear nervous even though she felt like crying.

"we also decided that your grounded for the week,"Korra said after a moment of silence had past.

"Thats understandable"she said putting her spoon to look at them both."umm honestly i thought id be grounded for a lot longer,"

''well its not competly your fault."korra said rubbing the back of her head,"i may have lead you to believe you could handle that kind of stuff but you cant.''

miki nodded it was killing her to lie to her parents and her mom think it was somehow her fault made it a million times worse.

"Why are you both so calm?"miki couldn't help but ask.

"Well last night we were mad. Then we were scared then we were just happy you were safe. After all that then not sleeping well I am to exhausted to even think about yelling...not that it would do any good. I think if we speak calmly we will work through this easier,"Asami said,"although I am extremely disappointed in your judgement and very upset that would run off and not tell us anything. That was incredibly dangerous!"

Miki nodded the whole time her mother spoke. She completely understood and knew there was no reason to try and fight them on anything. She was frowned and that was that. If she argued over it she may say something about where she's really been and then she'd be in real trouble. Her mother was normally calm aside from wanting to kill Hiro last week for the satocar incident but it was her mom that worried her that woman had a temper more like hers and she always flew off the handle.

"I meditated for a few hours before you came down,"Korra said simply but it was the first time miki noticed her face. She could tell that her mom wanted to yell and tell her stupid it had been to go after a crime boss but she seemed to be holding it in. She could picture her parents talking in hushed tones last night trying to figure out the best way to handle this and her mother eventually winning.

"Miki what you did last night was just insane!"Korra started and miki knew her calm demeanor was about to go out the window but shelves stopped by Asami who put a hand on the other woman's arm.

"oh umm one more thing,''asami said,''you arent allowed to go to anymore probending matches for a while and you cant go anywhere with Kano for a while,"

korra looked at asami with a face that said we didnt speak about this but all she got was a shrug from the other woman.

"...the probending matches i can get over."miki said standing.

"But I can't believe you aren't going to let me hang out with Kano!"

"I didn't say you couldn't see him I said you couldn't go anywhere with him. You can both come to the house and "hang out" when your ungrounded but I don't trust the two of you not to go running off again. Not just yet anyway. I want you here where I can see you!" Asami said the pitch raising in her voice.

"if thats all id like to go upstairs and get some work done before we go,''miki said standing and not bothering for her parents to excuse her.

Asami nodded and turned to korra as soon as the girl had left the room.

"Where did that come from?"Korra asked.

"I just started thinking and I figured that'd be the worst thing that would drive her crazy...nothing else bothered her and I want her to understand how much trouble she was in...anything could have happened to her!"

"well i liked the not being allowed to go out with Kano. I didnt even think about that but hun the probending finals are tonight and then the seasons over so that really wasnt that big a deal,"korra said laughing as her wife smacked herself on the forehead.

...

Miki laid on her stomach as she wrote out a short essay for her grammer teacher. she had just finished when her mother came to get her.

"moms ready to go,"she said standing in the doorway. miki quickly put her books away and headed for the door. she was stopped when asami moved to stand in her way.

"miki i love you and i honestly cant stand the thought of loseing you, so please dont ever do anything like that again.''

"okay,''was all she could say without lying to her more. she hugged her mother tighter then she ever had before, she looked up into her mothers perfect face and smiled.

"maybe when i get ungrounded we can go have a shopping day together,"

"are you trying to get o my good side?"

"maybe i just want some girl time with my mother"she said sweetly. she noticed the "ya sure" look on her moms face and headed out the door

"or maybe i want to get on your good side again,"she said laughing,"so me and Kano can go other places besides our house,"

"oh of course,"Asami said to herself as she watched after wondered how her daughter would take the news of the summer plans they'd made for her.

...

"Ok so now that we have a few minutes to ourselves your going to tell me what you two were really up to," korra said glancing over at the girl."your mother said i Have to stay calm and all that but miki do you even realize what could have happened?"

"Of course I do mom...I just thought since I'm the next avatar that I could handle it. You all went on great adventures and I just want to do something good too," she said looking at the floor.

"Miki I..."Korra said not sure how to explain to her daughter that there was no way she was the avatar but having no way to explain the way she could bend all elements.

"Miki if you really want to be the next avatar then your going to need to start training harder,"

Miki looked at her confused.

"But mom I already know how to bend all the elements, Tenzin said I've mastered air. Katara said I'd mastered water and so did lord Izumi said I had fire said I had lava bending down. Chief lin said I am great with metal bending a little rough around the edges but I was still doing great. Mother made me learn to fight with no bending...I I think I'm as good as you!"miki said not really meaning to.

"Right so how's the spirit world have you gotten their yet?" Korra said slightly annoyed that her daughter thought she had mastered everything at 13.

"Well no but you didn't until you were way older and you still have trouble with it."miki said could tell she was making her mom upset but she couldn't help it she was sick of being treated like a child.

"Yes but if you want to go running off saving the world you need to have everything mastered!"Korra said hitting the gas a little to hard and making the car jerk forward. The fact that miki normally had a temper like hers didn't bother her she thought it was funny her daughter was so much like her what was bothering her was that the girl seemed to be extremely call over everything since last night.

"Miki your mother and I have been talking and we think you need to go spend sometime at the white lotus complex. It will help you concentrate and practice all your skills,"Korra said with a sigh. She looked at her daughter and could see the gears turning in her head. Then she noticed her face go red. Oh god her it came she knew it would when she told her about the plan.

"That's fine mom,"miki said stiffly,"I haven't gone for a few summers so it only makes sense for me to go now and hone all my skills and maybe even learn some new ones,"

Korra almost ran a stop sign and had to slam the breaks on. She looked over at miki and wasn't sure what to think.

"Your being awfully calm about everything,"

"What's the use in fighting your my parents your going to do what you think is best."

"You've really started growing up,"Korra said softly,"I'm extremely proud of you"

"Proud enough that I won't have to go train all summer?"

"No that's happening no matter what,"she said with a sigh.

Miki looked at the floor again trying extremely hard not to scream at her mom. She wondered if she'd still be so mad about what happened last night if she knew she'd been in the police station the whole time. After thinking it over she decided that being in a room with the great Uniter might go over worse then her just chasing down some bad guys.


	15. Chapter 15: I am a monster

Im so sorry its been so long since i posted a new chapter. I have had a lot going on. i know its short but i really wanted to give you guys something. i may rewrite some of it and add more to the interaction between kano and kuvira when i get the time but for now thats all i could get written.i hope you guys like it.

Miki jumped out of the car as soon as the car stopped and didn't bother waiting for her mom. she wanted to be as far a way from her as possible. she walked into the police station and knocked on the door to lins office.  
>"enter,"came the reply.<br>miki walked in and gave a small bow.  
>"my mom thought it would be a good idea for me to start today,"she said lazily.<br>"it seems all parties involved had the same idea." lin said nodding toward kano who was sitting in a chair looking as annoyed as miki.  
>miki had to hide a smile as they were sent to was the squad cars.<br>"well with your bending this shouldnt take long,''Kano said grabbing a scrub brush."water please."  
>miki easily sent a splash of water onto the car. they both started scrubbing at the dirt then miki rinsed it and dried it with her airbending before they started on the next one. After three hours they were finally on the last one which looked as if an earth bender had used it as target practice for mudbending.<br>"kano?miki said as she walked around the side of the car. Her friend had been silent for sometime now and shed gotten worried. when she got to the other side though she noticed her was no where to be found. her ears perked at a small noise behind her and she turned just in time to see kano throw a bucket of water at her. she put her hands up but it was no use she let out a small yell as the cold water hit her.  
>"oh is that how its going to be"she said bringing up water into her hands with her bending. kanos smile faded as he looked at her.<br>"oh come on no bending!" he said running for cover.  
>"well then you shouldnt have picked a water fight then,''she said laughing as she chased after him. Kanos smile returned as he threw a sponge at miki and hit her in the face.<br>"oh your so gonna pay for that,"she said covering him in water. The both sat on the bench in front of the police station on a bench trying to catch their breath.  
>"man that was the best community service ive ever done,"miki said leaning back.<br>"thats the only community service ive ever done,"kano said laughing.  
>"Ya...so lets go tell Lin we got the cars finished,"miki said jumping up and heading into the police station. she couldnt find her mom or Lin so she grabbed her godfather as he walked past her.<br>"Mako i cant find mom or Chief Beifong,"she said looking up at the tall man.  
>"They are downstairs talking to a prisoner they should be back up soon t tell you what else to do,"he said crossing his arms,"you know we were all really worried about you last night,"<br>"ya i know and im sorry about that it was stupid and im not gonna do it again."she said looking at the ground,"trust me moms made sure of that,"  
>"grounded?"<br>"ya and i have to spend the summer at the white lotus training compound."  
>"hmm thats harsh,"he said waving to kano as he rounded the corner,"why dont you two go and grab some brooms and sweep the front room."<br>Kano nodded and pulled miki with him.  
>"so your moms down talking to my mom right now...do you think kuvira will say anything?"he asked nervously.<br>"i dont know you talked to her more then me i fell asleep,"miki said putting her broom back in the closet. she grabbed kanos and threw it in the room closing the door quickly.  
>miki turned and saw her mom looking at her arms crossed.<br>"hi mom,"she said nervously.  
>"so i see you and kano got the cars done and even swept the floor." korra said smiling.<br>"well, Mako told us to sweep,"kano admitted.  
>"i see,"korra said still laughing," anyway good job, Lin said you two can be done for the day but i still have another hour before i can leave and i told Baatar id take kano home,"<br>miki looked at her mom not following her.  
>"you two need to eat and theres no food here sooo,"korra said pulling some money,"here go to the cafe across the street and eat then come straight back."<br>miki took the money and smiled as she headed off with kano.  
>"and Miki dont tell your mother she will kill me" korra yelled as she watched the kids run off. she looked over to a cop who seemed to be doing absolutely nothing.<br>"you go on lunch at the cafe and watch after them please."she said to the man. he got up and headed after the kids not bothered by being sent to guard two kids.  
>Miki picked a sit by the large window because it was far enough away from other people they could talk with out being over heard.<br>"So i guess my mother didnt sat anything to your mom,"kano said returning to the table with their lunches.  
>"ya i guess which is a good thing."she said taking a bite of her burger.<br>"so how much trouble did you get in?"  
>"grounded for the week and not allowed to go anywhere with you unsupervised for the month," he said taking a drink of his water.<br>"lucky you. Im grounded for unsure how long and am no allowed to go anywhere with you other then my house. On top of that i have to go spend the summer at the white lotus training camp."  
>"what thats so over kill." kano said slamming his fist on the table. his sudden outburst caused miki to jump as well as a few other people who were sitting near them. miki had never seen kano lose his temper and it was somewhat scary.<br>"its not the worst thing in the world,"she said putting her hand on his,"its kind of fun getting to fight every day and practice my skills,"  
>"if you say so,"he said softly not looking at her.<p>

After three days of community service miki and kano finally had another chance to go back and see kuvira again. there was a gang war in town and everyone was sent to check it out leaving one person answering the phones and the kids who were suppose to be mopping.  
>"ill get you down there then ill come back and keep watch," miki said,"you dont need me to get back out and that way we arent missing i can just say you went to the bathroom or something."<br>"thats a great plan and i promise i wont stay down there long," he said as they headed down the steps.

Miki ran after him and let him through the doors. after making sure he was going to be ok she ran to keep an eye on the police.

"hello mother," kano said bowing slightly.  
>"kano!" kuviras surprised voice came through the bars. she was sitting at her desk and jumped up quickly and tried to hug her son. it was hard with the bars but she was able to touch him at least, "i didn't think i would see you again so soon,"<br>"well i just took the chance since most of the police were out dealing with some things," he said taking a step back. he was unsure how he felt about her being so open with affection.  
>"Im glad to see you," kuvira said pulling her chair next to the bars to sit and talk.<br>"its nice to see you again," kano said pulling a chair up from the guards table,"i cant stay long but its better then nothing i suppose. "  
>"yes, im happy to see you for any amount of time. the avatar came to see me the other day and told me a story about you and miki chasing down some gangsters. i found it hard to believe though since you were both here,"<br>kanos eyes widened and he took a sharp breath.  
>"dont worry son i didnt want to do anything to jeopardize seeing you again," she said with a smirk.<br>" so glad you value our time together mother,"  
>"of course i do,"she said leaning back,"now that you know about me i dont see why we shouldnt have a relationship."<br>"thats good to hear mother,"he said smiling.  
>"Kano is something on your mind?" kuvira asked noticing his shaking leg.<br>"i want you to come with me,"he said jumping up,"miki will help and us and we can use the spirit portals to jump from place to place for a while before hiding out somewhere,"  
>kuvira stood and turned her back on him. she had her arms crossed behind her and kano could hear her uneven breathing.<br>"mother?" he finally said nervously.  
>"kano i cant leave, i have to pay for my sins,"she said still not turning back to him.<br>"but mother i want to be able to come to you anytime i want,"he said almost screaming.  
>"i will not leave,"she said softly.<br>"mother i want you to come with me!"he yelled.  
>"kano!"kuvira yelled," i will not leave. do you honestly think i couldnt leave? i could leave when ever i want i am the great uniter i could easily escape."<br>"then why wont you come with me?"he said trying to fight the tears off.  
>"People died because of me! i tore families apart! I ruined peoples lives! Now go i dont want to see you again. There were reasons i didnt want you to know me i am a monster!" she screamed at him.<br>Kano stood frozen unsure what to say. he wasn't use to being screamed at and his mother was intimidating.  
>"Go! i never wanted you to begin with!" kuvira screamed using the metal on his clothing to send him flying through the door.<br>Kano fell roughly on his rear after being forced through the door. he quickly stood and ran from the dungeon that housed his mother. he didn't bother to stop and listen but if he had he would have heard the great uniter sobbing.


	16. Chapter 16: Painful memories

I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update this. I've had a lot going on and still do. also i had three chapters written and my fiance accidentally deleted them off my phone so it was hard to rewrite and i lost interest because of that but i'm going to try and be better i promise. because of the other chapters being deleted this one isn't as good as it the other one i'm really sorry about that but i tried to add everything i could remember into it. I hope you guys still like it.

**Chapter Text**

Kano ran out of the police station, not that anyone was there to notice, and made it to the corner before Miki caught up to him. He would have kept running if his feet hadn't been trapped in ice. Miki let the ice turn to water and splash around their feet as she pulled him into a hug, which was awkward since he was a head taller than the girl trying to comfort him.

"What happened?" she asked softly not bothered by his crying. He didn't speak for a long time just stood crying against his best friend. He finally pulled himself together and after wiping his glasses off he sat down against the wall of the bakery they had ended up by.

"My mother doesn't want to see me again," he said in his usually voice, "she refuses to leave that stupid cell."

"I'm sorry Kano," she said taking his hand in hers," but I didn't think she would leave anyway. She really believes she should still be there but it's been 13 years, everyone's forgiven her, even my mother.

Maybe if we make her see that it will change her mind."

"And how to you propose we do that?" he asked even though he already knew where she was going with it.

"When will need Suyin's help and my mothers," she said with a big grin.

"This is a really bad idea," Kano said but didn't see any other way.

Miki walked down to breakfast and sat beside her brother at the bar like every other day. Her mom turned around and put the eggs in front of them with a grin.

"so, we are going to see grandma and grandpa for the weekend," korra said sitting across from them, "your mom isn't coming though because she has an event to go to tomorrow night,"

"Yay! Grandpa said he will take me ice fishing," Hiro said jumping up not bothering to finish eating," im gonna go pack!"

Korra watched him go before turning back to Miki. She noticed she didn't look as excited as she normally did.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" she asked putting her fork down. Miki looked up at her and thought of the best way to tell her she didn't want to go.

"Mom, you know I really like going to see gran-gran and grandpa but I wanna stay home this weekend," she said softly.

"You love going to see my parents why don't you wann go?" she asked trying to figure her daughters motives out.

"I wanna stay home and spend time with mom," she answered," With working at the station and school I haven't really seen her much lately."

"Well then if she's not to busy and says it's okay I don't see why you can't stay home, your grandparents aren't going to be happy they really wanted to see you," she said laughing, " your grandfather isn't to happy about the chasing criminals thing,"

"I'll go see them next weekend or something," she said putting her plate in the sink.

"You know you're going to have to go to the party tomorrow if you stay and your mother is going to make you dress up."

"Ya, that's okay I just really want to spend time with mom," she said walking off.

She found her mom in her study and knocked before walking in. Asami looked up and noticed her daughter looking rather nervous.

"umm mom," Miki said softly," can I stay home with you this weekend?"

Asamis first thought was she wanted to go out with friends but that was pushed aside as her daughter went on.

"I wanna hang out with you and go to the party tomorrow,"

"You want to go to a fancy event with me? One where you'll have to dress up and use manors?"

"Yep,"

"Is your mom ok with it she was really excited for you three to go see your grandparents,"

"Yep she's cool with it," she said smiling

"Okay then you can stay home with me," she said as Miki headed for the door.

"Oh, we have to go shopping too because I don't have anything to wear," she said turning to her mom in the doorway.

"What happened to your dresses I bought you a few months ago?"

"Oh…Ya I burned them, "she said running off.

Asami laughed to herself and turned to finish the sketch she was working on.

Miki and Asami waved as korra and Hiro stepped into the spirit portal, it was quicker for them to go through the spirit world then travel across the world, plus it was pretty fun to play with the spirits.

After they were gone the two headed off to the shopping distract. Miki really did want to spend time with her mom but she had no interest in dressing up. She let her mom pick everything out. She tried on at least a dozen dresses before her mother picked on and they could leave. As they drove Miki noticed they were passing the cemetery where her grandfather was buried.

"Mom, wanna stop and see grandpa?" she asked out of nowhere. It caused her mom to slam on the breaks and the car behind them almost smacked into them, "Holy spirits mom!"

"Sorry honey," Asami said regaining her composer as she turned into the cemetery," what made you want to go here? You hate graveyards,"

"I just…. I don't know thought you might like it," She said as they got out and walked toward the grave.

Miki studied it and put her arm around her mother when she noticed her mom was getting upset.

"he was a good man, even if he messed up and did stupid things, he really was a good father," Asami said softly," I wish you could have known him,"

Miki looked up to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"Me too mom, me too,"

They headed back to the car and Miki remembered she was actually supposed to be digging into her mother's thoughts and finding out if there was a way to get her to speak to the person who killed her father, her grandfather. The more she thought about it she started to get upset that because of kuvira she never got to meet him. She thought back to kano and realized that he needed his mother. She had her moms and couldn't imagine her life without them. She needed to help him, even if she didn't get out maybe he could be allowed to see her more and even hug her.

"So mom, when the rampage happened on the city he was killed helping to save you and mom right?"Miki asked as they headed home.

"Ya,"asami said taking a deep breath.

"Oh umm mom if you don't want to talk about it that's okay I'm sorry I brought it up." Miki said quickly.

"No its fine honey," Asami said as she looked over at her with a small smile.

"He was with me, we had made amends about everything that had happened, so at least I go to tell him I loved him. It was hard though I watched it happen,"

Miki didn't know her mom had seen it, it made her want to hate kuvira more.

"It's all in the past though, "

"Do you still hate kuvira?" she asked honestly wanting to know.

"Oh, well, no I suppose I don't. I have talked to her since it happened and she truly seems sorry,"

"She is,"Miki mumbled.

"What's that?" Asami asked looking at her.

"I just meant I'm sure she is…most people would be right?"

"Ya…she seemed to be another person when I saw her… then again it was right after you and…right after you were born so she seemed more open about things."

Miki had noticed the slip where she almost mentioned Kano.

"So you forgive her then?"

"Yes, I do, and honestly I think she should be let out," Asami said surprising Miki and herself, "I do I think 13 years is long enough to be locked up and not see…your family."

Miki noticed the second slip and wished her mother would come out and said it, then she could push her more and get her to understand about kano wanting to see his mother.

"She's related to the Biefongs isn't she?"

"In a way," she said biting her lip," Suyin tried to raise her but I think they became distant,"

"She was engaged to Kanos dad wasn't she?"

"Yes but they separated before the attack on the city…then he met kanos mother guess."

Ya right, Miki thought to herself.

"Well that's enough talk of sad things," Asami said pulling into a spy," let's go have a mother daughter spy day."

"Ya mom," Miki said smiling, it was the least she could do for bringing up such painful memories, "and mom tomorrow can you do my hair for the party?"

She had to laugh at her mother's face it made her feel better. Asamis face lit up and she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Of course I can do your hair!" she cried excitedly. Maybe Miki having her first kiss had caused her to want to be a little more grown up.


	17. Chapter 17: A Mother Daughter Day

okay so im lame and was really bored so i made a facebook page so i can put pictures of stuff up for you guys since i cant on here. there will be pictures of mikas dress as well as pictures of how i think people look. and ill also post thoughts and ideas for the story. i might even ask you guys for some ideas so please add me or follow me or something so i can get some feedback for the story.

My name on fb is Asuna Rayne and my proflie picture is an anime girl sleeping on her computer.

if no one friends me im just gonna delete the fb account so let me know if you guys think its a cool idea.

Miki climbed out of the car after her mother and followed her into th spay. she wasnt excetly thrilled to be acting so girly but she knew her mother would love it and after everything with kano it made her relize how lucky she was to have both her parents. she was actually excited to spend time with her mom.

"Mom i dont know about getting my nails done, with my bending they will get all messed up.

"thats ok love its just for the party tomorrow, so no bending just for tonight," Asami said laughing as she looked through the colors to find one that matched her daughters new dress.

"here we go kiddo," she said happil giving the woman standing beside them the color she needed. Mika smiled back at her mom and let the woman start on her nails.

After theyd had their manicures and ,after much beging from asami, pedicures miki looked down at her ratty shoes(picture converse) and decided to continue her mother daughter day.

"i need shoes to go with my dress,"she said trying to sound excited at the thought of hours looking at stupid shoes thatwere not her style.

"oh your right!" her mother said excitedly truning the car into a store once again. after an hour they found the perfect ones and they headed home.

miki climbed out of the car and carried in the crazy amount of bags that they had collected over the course of the day.

"go hang your dress up and ill start dinner is pasta ok?"asami asked watching her daughter.

"ummm ya sure mom, if you want ill come help you with the sauce," she said running up the stairs. she loved her mom but the woman couldnt cook. she some how had found away to make simple pasta taste bad. she hung her dress up and dropped the rest of the bags to the floor and took off to save dinner.

miki stired the sauce and her mom cut the lettuce, a task miki had given her because there was no way shed ruin it.

"so hows school going?" asami said around a forkfull of food.

"its ok...im doing well in all my classes and you know i have tons of friends."

"hows Kano?"she asked with a smirk.

"hes fine mom...we arent geting into trouble or anything and we only hang out if you say its ok," she answered annoyed but then she got an idea,"you know he kinda feels werid when hes here,"

"oh really why is that?"

"because i have two moms and he doesnt have one," she said sadly," did you know his mom?"

"a little but not personally," she said looking away,"did you try out for the schools bending team?"

"no mom, they practice all summer and ill be at the stupid white lotus complex," she said,

"what was his mom like? "she asked after a moment.

" she was...well she was a very powerful earthbender from what i understand she could be little intimidating," asami said before closing the subject all togehter," i didnt really know her so i cant tell you much lets not talk about it anymore,"

asami washed the dishes as miki rinesed them and put them in the stainer. she started to rinse a plate and and the water bounced off it and covered her and her mother.

"hey," asami said filling a cup with water and dumping it on her daughter.

"mom!," miki yelled as the water hit her. she used her bending to throw more water at her mom and laughed as it hit her face and ruined her makeup.

"stop...stop...ok you win," asami said spitting out water as she tried to speak. both of them slipped to the floor and asami pulled miki into the a hug as they laughed.

Miki felt weird, it was like someone was in the room. she tried to find the person but she couldnt see them. she looked around franticlly but still couldnt find jumped up on her bed and shot fire in a circle, for a split second she worried about runing her nails and how upset her mother would be in the morning but she relized that was stupid, if someone was in her room her mom wouldnt be worried about her nails shed be worried about her safety.

"show yourself!"she yelled but still no one could hear their breathing and she lept out to her right trying to land a punch but all she hit was the wall. she felt the breath on her neck and turned kicking out. she missed and spun around as she heard movement. she still couldnt find anyone and begain to grow nervous.

"come out you coward!" she yelled out.

"oh is the little avatar scared," came a voice. miki turned trying to find the source but couldnt. she sent fireblasts all around the room. she stopped panting and turned in circles.

"im not scared of anything!" she said trying to find the intruder.

"oh but you are and i have a feeling you will be terrified when you relize i have already done away with your family!"

"what do you," miki started but was cut off my light in the corner of her eye. she turned quickly and noticed a lamp had been turned on. what she saw next sent her into shock. she saw her parents and brother laying motionless covered in blood. she let out a scream and tried to run over to them but someting stabed into her stomach. her hands intinctively found the wound and pulled the knife from it. she pressed her hands aginst the wound to try an stop the bleeding but it didnt seem to help. her legs finally gave out and fell back looking up at the ceiling. A face finally came into view and she let out a loud cry.

"what little avatar did you not relize who was attacking you," Kuvira said with a smirk as she looked down at the dying girl," i used you and kano to escape so that i could finish what i started and now with your family out of the way there is nothing to stop the Earth Empire from rising up!"

Miki tried to stand but kuvira put her foot on her chest and held her down as she laughed.

"this time i will have no distractions either i will kill anyone who opposes me!"she said bringing a large rock into the air.

"goodbye Little avatar," she said bringing the rock over Mikis head. As the rock dropped miki tried to bring her arms up to bend it away but she couldnt move she hadnt noticed because of the pain shooting through her body that Kuvira at mental bend her in place. the only thing she could do was watch the rock come towards her face, she turned away at the last second and looked to her family, atleast they would all be together in the spirit world.


	18. Chapter 18: can i sleep with you?

i made you all wait long enough worrying that id killed everyone off so even though its short heres the chapter to clear it up.  
>:-p<br>i hadnt meant to make the miki asami bounding thing so many chapters but im loving writing it so you've gotta deal with it!

Asami sat up in her bed.

"what?"she said straining her ears for the sound that had woken her. she heard the small cry again and jumped up throwing the covers as she went. she ran down the hall and opened the door letting it slam aginst the wall as she took a fighting stance as she scanned the room for her daughter, once her eyes fell on the sleeping body she relaxed. she was shocked the noise hadnt woken the sleeping girl, then again she slept like korra and nothing could wake her. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched her daughters face for a moment as she slept. She felt a pain in her heart as the little face contorted in pain and a few tears escaped her eyes. She wipped th

em away from the sleeping girl with one hand as she ran the other one through the girls hair.

Miki opened her eyes slowly and was relieved to see her mother looking down at her. She sat up knocking her moms hands aside as she hugged the woman tightly.

Asami sat in suprise for a moment before wrapping her own arms around the terribling girl.

"whats the matter baby? i heard you all the way down the hall," Asami said softly. she moved a hand to the back of mikis back to rub it slowly.

"i..i just had a bad dream,"she said sofftly

"its okay sweety im here now," asami said kissing the top of her head," do you want to talk about it?"

mikis shook her head and just hugged her mom tighter. she wasnt sure she would be able to tell her the events with out sobbing, she just burried her face in her mothers chest letting her mom sooth her.

After an hour asami kissed mikis head one more time before tucking her in.

"night baby girl, rememeber im just down the hall," Asami said wishing her daughter would have let her stay with her fpr the night. she didnt know what the dream was about but she could tell it had really upset her.

She crawled back into her bed and noticed it felt increadibly big with out korra in it with her.

mika tried going back to sleep but everytime she closed her eyes all she could see where the dead faces of her family. she sat up quickly looking around the room to make sure no one was in her room. she knew she was acting stupidly but she coldnt help it the dream had felt so real, she flipped the lamp on and climbed out of her bed. she felt silly but as she walked through the quiet house her mind started to play tricks on her. she knocked on her mothers door and opened it slowly.

"Mommy," miki said, sounding a lot younger then 13. asami sat up quickly and turned toward her daughter.

"whats wrong sweety, another bad dream?" she asked with a frown.

"no, i couldnt sleep from the first one," she said shifting from foot to foot.

"im sorry,"asami said unsure what the girl wanted. she watched her for a moment before it clicked," do you want to sleep withe me?"

"im not to old?" miki asked walking over to the bed. Asami smiled as she moved the covers aside to let her crawl in.

" your never to old to need your mom," asami said with a smile, once miki laid down she covered them both up and wrapped her arms around the girl. she noticed she was getting taller and she worried that in the next year she would be taller then she was. she kissed the top of her head and smiled, she was sad her daughter had, had a bad dream but she was also happy to get to hold her again like when she was little.

"mom,"miki whispered,"are you still awake?"

"yes sweetie im still awake. did you want to talk about your dream?" she asked with hope in her voice, she really wanted to know what had her daughter so upset.

"no i dont want to think about that...can you tell me a story?" she asked.

"sure," she said running her hand through her daughter hair as she tried to think of a story to tell her.

"okay...once many years ago there was a girl. she had three of the best friends you could ever ask for." she started smileing to herslef at the thought of her younger self. she thought back to korra and remebered how fit she was even at 17.

"mom?" miki asked when her mother went quiet.

" oh ya sorry sweetie..anyway one day Anna and Kendal found themselves trapped aboard and airship. They had been tied up and Kendal couldnt even use her bending to break them free. "

"that must have been scary," miki said yawning.

" oh yes it was...i mean yes they were both extremly scared." asami said with a small giggle.

" but anna who was a nonbender notived that the pipes she was chained to were built with weak nails and she easily pulled it free from the wall, then quickly untied kendal,"

"so the nonbender got them free?" miki asked with another yawn.

"yep thats why i wanted you to learn to fight with out your bending because you never know what could happen," she said kissing the top of her very sleepy daughters head.

" anyway after they were freed the ship crash landed in the dessert and there was no way it would fly, kendal was scared because they didnt have any water, but anna decided to build a sand glider out of the scaps,"

" so the bender was useless then?" miki asked as her eyes started to close.

" no she had to help by useing her firebending to weld together the pieces. they did it as a team. It was then that anna relized for the first time that..." asami was cut of by the snoring of her daughter," it was then that i relized i was in love with your mom,"


	19. Chapter 19:The Party

So ya still have a Facebook if you guys are interested in seeing what the dresses and hair styles look like.  
>The names Asuna Rayne.<br>Anyway I really hope you guys like this chapter it's tajen me awhile and I loved writing it.  
>I'm thinking of adding in a chapter about Korra and Hiro and what they did while all this was going on but since Mikis pretty much the main character I wasn't sure how you all would feel about it. Let me know in the comments what you think!<p>

Asami yawned and blindly reached out for the warm body beside her pulling it close. It didn't take long for her to realize the form was too small to be Korra and she opened her eyes to see the still sleeping Miki. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered the teen coming in and asking for a story, it just reinforced the fact that even though the girl thought she was grown, she wasn't. She liked the fact that her daughter still needed her it had been a long time since she'd come to her with a scraped knee or school issue, she thought about how bad the dream must have been if it had caused her to need someone with her. Miki had always been stronger than other children physically and emotional, it seemed, but then again she was part of Korra and her wife had a hard time dealing with troubling thoughts, she recalled the nightmares her wife would have, even still now at times, about Amon and Zaheer.

Miki yawned and opened her eyes as the sunlight seeping through the window hit her, rolling she looked at her mother and frowned, it took her a long time to remember why she'd left her own room. Once she had the night straight in her mind she tried to push the dream out of her head but it kept sneaking back in, letting out a small breath she hugged her mom.

"Morning, love. " Asami said enjoying the affection from her daughter.

"Morning mom," She said pulling away from the woman and climbing out of the bed, "I'm gonna go make breakfast…Pancakes okay?"

"That sounds great, do you want any help?"

"Oh umm no I got it," Miki said with a smirk.

Miki had just set the plates down when Asami came downstairs fully dressed and looking fabulous as always.

"Why are you dressed already the parties not until 6," Miki asked as her mother sat down.

"I got called into work," Asami said with a frown," I guess a machine broke down and the whole factory has stopped working,"

"Oh can I go?" Miki asked as she shoved food in her mouth.

"Sure." Asami said watching her daughter woof down food, "slow down…spirits you eat just like your mom…it's like you two think the food is going to run away or something."

Miki stopped and smiled, her mouth full of food, before continuing to eat just as quick. Asami laughed at the girl and continued to eat at her slow pace. She liked that Miki was so much like Korra, it worked out well since Hiro was so much like her but it was still nice when Miki wanted to spend time with her. She was still in shock that the girl wanted to go to one of the factories with her, when she was younger she had to drag her to them, the little girl had always screamed they were too loud and scary.

Miki finished eating and ran up to her room to change. Instead of her normal outfit (looks a lot like Korra's water tribe style) she dressed in black pants and a red shirt that had the Sato emblem on the front and finished the outfit off with one of Asami's old jackets and a pair of black boots. She pulled her long brown hair into a single ponytail that let her short bangs fall onto her tan face, in short she looked just like Asami in dress but her features were that of a miniature Korra. Miki rushed out to the car when she heard the horn and didn't seem to notice her mother's smile when she climbed in.

"That was one of my favorite jackets," Asami said smiling," where'd you find it?"

"Hiro and I found it when we were playing in the attack a while back. It's a little too long but other than that it's perfect," Miki said rolling the sleeves up to her elbows.

"What were you and Hiro doing in the attic?" Asami asked confused.

"Hiro wanted a secret hide out so we made him one up there. "she said laughing," Do you remember the patio chairs that went missing?"

"Ya, I had to buy a whole new set because two were gone and I could replace just the two," Asai said biting her lip," did you and your bother take them?"

"Yes," Miki said laughing," we took some other stuff around the house but you didn't notice…..Like the couch cushion you thought Tokka ate, that was us. Oh and you magazine's you didn't get we stole them to hang up the pictures and I even took rocks in and bent them into a little desk for Hiro,"

"Well I suppose I should be happy you to were getting along so well…But I made Tokka sleep outside for two days…You owe that polar bear dog some treats! "Asami said laughing.

"I gave her a steak she wasn't mad."

They didn't have any more time to talk about other things miki and Hiro had taken from around the house because they pulled into the Satomobile factory. Miki followed her mother to one of the large machines and watched her mother fix the loud piece of metal quickly.

Asami crawled out from under the machine and smiled to herself as it started to move smoothly again, she replaced her tools back into the toolbox and stood wiping her hands on a towel as they walked back to the office.

"Mom," Miki said as her mom sat behind the desk," how did you fix that?"

"Oh, it was simple just had to fix a lose bolt. "Asami answered as she wrote something down in a book.

"But you didn't even use any bending,"

12 hours ago

Asami laughed and turned from what she was writing to look at her daughter.

"Miki you know that i can't bend,"

"Ya but I just don't get how you can build all this cool stuff without bending,"

"I can fight without bending as can you and your brother, "Asami said laughing, "why are you so shocked that these things can be built without it,"

"I don't know it just seems odd...it's like kind of magic that there's no people bending stuff to make those machines move and work,"

"Not magic, "Asami said tapping her chin with the pencil as she tried to remember what she was writing, "it's science...engineering...its why I push you so hard about school. I want you to be able to do things like this if something were to happen to your bending,"

Miki looked franticly to her mother.

"Am I going to lose my bending?!"She almost yelled.

"No. No sweetie, "she said closing the book and moving toward the girl.

"I just want you to be well Umm well-rounded, "she said hugging her, "besides being a non-bender isn't all bad trust me,"

"Ya...were you upset I could bend? "Miki asked.

"Not at all I knew the moment you were born that you would be a great bender like your mom...I was extremely shocked when you started bending them all,"

"Ya I that was pretty crazy," she said remembering how she'd set the tree on fire.

"Come on we have to get back to the house and clean up before the party, "Asami said looking at her watch.

Miki sat on the little chair in front of her mother's vanity table wondering why she'd agreed to let the woman do her hair. Asami pulled, pinned, twisted and sprayed at her daughter's hair for what seemed like an eternity before she stood back and looked at her.

"You look beautiful," She said excitedly. Miki tried to nod but the movement caused the pins in her head to stab her so she just smiled.

"Thanks mom," she said getting up to let Asami sit and do her own makeup. Miki smirked before she started laughing, "Mom let me do your hair,"

Asami almost said no but when she saw her daughters face in the mirror and how excited she seemed at the thought she just nodded. She sat as still as she could and wondered if she'd been so rough with Miki's hair as the girl was being with hers.

Miki finished her mom's hair and had to admit to herself shed done a pretty good job. She'd done a simple fishtail side braid that looked amazing on her mother. Asami smiled as she used a small hand mirror to look at the back, her daughter had done a really got job, she hadn't even known she could do hair.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Oh Ikki taught me one day," Miki said moving to her mother's bed to look at their dress's. She pulled her shirt and shorts off and put the dress up over her head and tried to put it on without messing up her hair.

Asami laughed as she walked over to the struggling girl and pulled the dress away from her. She bend down and held the dress in a way that miki could easily step into.

"When you have your hair done always step into the dress,"

Miki nodded and stepped in, letting her mother pull it up so she could sleep her arms in the sliver straps.

Asami moved to the back and zipped it up for her before finally putting her own red dress on. Hers was a simple sleeveless long dress that flared slightly at the bottom. She studied the dress that her and miki had finally picked out, she loved the short dress, the way the bottom came to rest right bellow Miki's knees and showed the girls long legs perfectly allowing people to start seeing her as a young lady but the glittery top and the ribbon around the middle reminded people that she wasn't quit an adult yet.

Miki stuck close to her mom at the party, she hadn't realized there would be no other people her age. Most parties her parents drug them to had other children but she membered that her mom hadn't made her come shed asked which meant this was more of a business party than a let me show my money of type of party.

Asami introduced her daughter to everyone she talked to but knew her daughter was off in her own little world not paying attention to the talk of contracts. She finally allowed her to wonder off which was exctly what miki had wanted. She easily slipped away from the party and found her way into president Riko's home office. She pulled the four letters she had hidden in her dress out and sat them under a stack of paper so it looked as if they'd somehow just been forgotten. The letters were for pardons for Kuvira based on remorse, one was a letter her and Kano had created and signed Concerned Citizens of Republic City, the second was a letter from her mom, Korra, that she had found in a box in the attic asking for Kuvira's release, they'd changed the dates so it seemed like shed just written it, and finally the third and fourth ones were again written by her and Kano but they had signed them from Suyin and Asami. In all the letters except for the first one they had added parts at the end of the letters asking that the President not make their letters public for fear of backlash.

Miki was just getting ready to leave when the door opened and the light was flipped on but then quickly back off meaning who ever had come in wasn't supposed to be here either.. She dove under the desk trying not to be seen by who ever had entered, she slowed her breathing, as something slammed onto the desk. She could hear lots of movement and heavy breathing. She turned bright red as she realized what was going on, then she almost screamed she didn't not want to be under the desk while that was going on but how would she get out without being seen?

"Spirits, Zhu Li, after all these years your still as good looking as ever," Varrick's voice said.

"Varrick, shut up," Zhu Li said heatedly, "someone will hear you."

"ok ok," Varrick said before moving around," Zhu Li, Do the thing!"

Miki figured since it was someone she knew she could use this to her advantaged and she popped out from under the desk before the couple could, "do the thing".

"Zhu LI save me!" Varrick yelled. Zhu Li on the other hand wasn't fazed and looked at Miki with a smirk.

"And what are you doing in here young lady?" she asked

"I could ask you the same question?" Miki said in a stern voice.

"You shouldn't be in here," Zhu Li said crossing her arms,

"And neither should you," she said getting annoyed at this back and forth thing that was going on, it was then that she got an idea.

"Zhu LI, What's the thing that Varrick wanted you to do? "She asked with an innocent voice.

She could see both the adults faces turning bright red.

"That was ummm," Zhu Li started before she was cut off by Varrick.

"The thing I was referring to is something that goes on between adults who love each other, "Varrick said but before he could say more Zhu Li elbowed him in the ribs.

"You can go telling other peoples kids about that," She said annoyed.

"Ya, so I won't tell my mom you tried to give me the sex talk if you don't tell her I was in here, "Miki said heading toward the door.

"Deal," Zhu Li said quickly.

"But what were you doing in here?" Varrick asked

"That sir was not part of the deal, "Miki said shutting the door behind her. She let out a sigh as she walked down the hallway. She had almost been caught, she was extremely lucky. As she rounded the corner that lead to the staircase she bumped into her mom.

"There you are, what are you doing up here?" Asami asked looking at her.

"Oh the bathroom was full downstairs and I came to find one here but got lost,"

"There's one in the president's office. He won't mind if we use it," Asami said pulling miki along.

"Mom no!" she said quickly trying to think of a way to stop the woman from going in the office. If Zhu Li and Varrick were still in there they would rat her out to take the heat off themselves.

Asami stopped and looked at the girl confused.

"I… I…," she started having no idea what to say. Then it clicked if she told her mom about them they would have no idea because surely Asami wouldn't ask them," I saw Zhu Li and Varrick go in there and Varrick yelled something about doing the thing….whatever that means,"

Asami pressed her lips together and pulled Miki down the steps toward the party. She found the bathroom and unknown to Asami, Miki pretended to use it, they were back to mingling. This time though Asami wouldn't let Miki out of her sight.

Miki flopped onto her bed before sitting up and pulling all 23 pins out of her hair. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. She kicked her dress off and pulled on pajamas before climbing back onto her bed. She didn't turn the light off hoping it would keep her nightmares away.

Asami changed and pulled on her robe before going to check on miki, she was worried she wouldn't be able to get all the pins out of her hair, but she found the girl already snoring lightly. She flipped the light off and moved to close the door but was shocked when miki sat up screaming.

"DON'T TURE THE LIGHT OFF!" Miki yelled jumping up from the bed and flipping her lamp on.

Asami looked worriedly at the girl.

"Miki this dream you had…are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Miki shook her head and sat back down before looking up at her mom.

"Can..can you leave the door open too," she asked softly.

Asami let go of the handle but instead of going to her room she walked over and sat next to her daughter.

"Want me to lay with you for a while and tell you a story?"

Miki smiled and let her mom lay down before she curled up next to her. It was hard in the twin sized bed but the both managed to get comfortable.

"Okay so remember Kendal and Anna from the story last night?"

Miki nodded and Asami started her next tale until the girl fell asleep. She moved to get up but Miki wrapped her arms around her. She knew she was stuck so she carefully turned the light off and snuggled back down under the covers. She was freezing and grateful that her daughter was a little furnace just like Korra.


End file.
